


In The Eyes Of Love

by wereleopard58



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One look is all he needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Eyes Of Love

Title: In The Eyes Of Love  
Rating: PG  
Summary: One look is all he needs  
Pairing: House/Chase  
Author: Wereleopard  
Warning: Uh you need to know the characters and the title came from a song in The Muppets Christmas Carol  
Disclaimer: If I owned them well it might lean a little towards, Torchwoody style LOL

Everyone thought he was cold and emotionless but that wasn't true. He had his vices, the things that got him through the day he had his sarcasm, his drugs but there was one other thing that made it all worth while, it was everything to him.

No one knew the one thing that he was addicted to more than anything else that made his heart full. The one thing he knew that he couldn't live without but he also knew that he would one day have to so until then he was getting his fill, memorising every moment and that would have to be enough because he was never going to tell his guilty little secret that would change everyone's view of him, if anyone would believe it.

It was something simple, something everyone had, and it was love. It was the love of a man who had no idea and to make the world a better place all House needed to do was to look into the eyes of love, into those blue eyes of Dr Robert Chase and he was home.

The young Australian had no idea that his boss felt that way but it didn't matter if the feeling wasn't returned, it didn't matter if Chase didn't realise that was what House saw or felt. None of that changed anything because the older man had everything he needed; he had it in the eyes of love.

The End


End file.
